


If You Want to Destroy My Sweater

by thetomkatwholived



Series: Shipmas 2018 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Matchmaker Molly Weasley, Matchmaking, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Shipmas, Shipmas 2018, Weasley Jumpers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-05 22:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16820017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetomkatwholived/pseuds/thetomkatwholived
Summary: Mrs. Weasley has a lot of Christmas jumpers to knit. This year, she makes one more than originally planned.





	If You Want to Destroy My Sweater

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by [littlerose13writes's](https://littlerose13writes.tumblr.com/) prompt for Shipmas day two: Mrs. Weasley's Christmas jumpers. I have spent a lot of time thinking about the sheer number of jumpers she now has to knit. Like, too much time. 
> 
> The title comes from "Undone - The Sweater Song" by Weezer because I think I'm funny.

Scorpius Malfoy sat in awe of the pure chaos that surrounded him. He watched all three Potter children elbow each other in front of the Christmas tree, as Harry and Ginny Potter tried to force their children into some level of decorum. Even though Lily Potter, the youngest, was thirteen now, the three younger Potters seemed to deage about ten years on Christmas morning. Scorpius heard a faint chuckle to his right and turned to see his father watching the scene in amusement.

After his and Albus’s adventure through time the previous year, the Malfoys and Potters had formed some sort of bond. When Ginny had heard that Christmases at the Malfoy Manor were typically a quiet, lonely affair after the death of Astoria Malfoy, she had insisted the two Malfoys join the Potters for Christmas.

“Grandma said she sent Aubrey a Weasley jumper this year! It’s so sweet how she always makes sure to give our significant others a custom jumper. Aubrey just about cried when I told her!” James had started dating a lovely Ravenclaw named Aubrey Hopkins at the end of last year. She was tall and fair with long, curly brown hair. Together with James, they made a striking pair.

“I swear, she has so many to make already! And then all you Weasleys have to go find boyfriends and girlfriends and partners!” Ginny laughed at the image of her mother frantically making an abundant amount of Weasley jumpers.

Ever since the oldest Weasley grandchild, Victoire, had started dating, Molly Weasley had gotten into the habit of making a jumper for any Weasley significant other. It seemed to symbolize that they are a part of the family and welcome at any Weasley event. Louis Weasley was known to be a bit of a heartbreaker, meaning multiple boys and girls at Hogwarts had been gifted with a Weasley jumper over the years, thanks to him.

Truthfully, Scorpius was always a bit jealous of all those who received honorary Weasley jumpers. Not least because of his ever-growing crush on his best friend. But it also evoked a feeling of belonging he rarely felt. Maybe someday Molly would begin to give jumpers to best mates as well.

“Scorp! This one’s for you!” Albus tossed Scorpius a lumpy package.

He stared at it in wonder. Who, other than his father and Albus, would be sending him a gift here? His Malfoy grandparents certainly would not and his Greengrass grandparents had already sent along their gifts.

He began to unwrap the gift, conscious of Albus’s eyes on him. Inside was a Slytherin green jumper with an ‘S’ made out of a snake on the front. It was a Weasley Christmas jumper. Scorpius couldn’t hide his surprise and delight as he unfolded the garment. He noticed a small letter fall out, which he gingerly picked up and unfolded. It read:

_Scorpius,_

_I am so delighted to finally be able to knit you one of these! For years, I debated breaking my rule of only making these for significant others, because you meant so much to Albus. But I knew this day would come eventually! I hope you like the color. I always make Albus a Slytherin green jumper and figured you two should have matching ones. And I quite enjoyed crafting that snake ‘S’! Happy Christmas!_

_Love,_

_Molly Weasley_

Scorpius violently blushed. “I… I”

“Hey, that’s a Weasley jumper!” Lily exclaimed. “Is Grandma sending them to best friends now? I have to owl Anna and see if she got one!”

“No… um… no…” Scorpius stuttered. He held out the note, which Albus grabbed. He scanned the note and turned bright red.

“Anna probably didn’t get one, Lils.” Albus said quietly.

“But… Scorpius got one! What makes him a better best friend than Anna? Unless… What?! No way!”

Scorpius watched as the situation became clear to everyone else in the room. “We’re not… it’s not… I…” But what could he say? What could possibly explain this situation without intensely embarrassing himself and Albus?

“She thinks we’re together.” Albus whispered. “I… over the summer, we had a… talk, and I guess she interpreted it differently. I’ll send her an owl and explain everything. You don’t have to keep it, Scorp.” Albus sulked out of the room, presumably to write his letter to Molly.

Scorpius shot up and quickly followed him, leaving the awkward energy of the room behind him. When Scorpius found Albus, he was on his bed, looking thoroughly miserable and frantically scribbling on a piece of parchment.

“What was your talk?” He nearly shouted.

“What?” Albus’s head shot up and Scorpius noticed his eyes were wet with unshed tears.

“The talk. You had with your grandmother. That she misinterpreted. What was it about?”

“I… Scorp, can we just forget it? It’s already embarrassing enough.”

“No. Tell me. I want to know.” In a fit of bravery, Scorpius sat down next to Albus and grabbed his hand.

Albus stared down at their joined hands with wide eyes and softly said, “I came out to her. She’s always been so supportive of Louis and Roxy, so I figured she’d be the best person to tell.” Albus had told Scorpius he was gay at the start of term, so this information was not surprising.

“But why would she think we’re together? You could just be gay and not like anyone.” Scorpius had to stop himself from adding something about how, if Albus did like him, that would be much more than fine.

“She asked if I liked anyone. She could tell I hadn’t just realized I was gay with no… prompting.”

“Okay…?”

“I said I liked you! Okay?! I told her that, with everything that happened last year, I realized that I couldn’t live without you and that I definitely had feelings stronger than friendship towards you! I mentioned you in some owls I sent her this year and I guess she thought we had gotten together. I don’t know. Feel free to trash that jumper and never talk to me again.”

Scorpius couldn’t believe it. After longing for his best friend for months, he now knew that Albus felt the same way.

“I’ve always wanted a Weasley jumper. When I was younger, I always imagined getting one after I finally convinced Rose to go out with me,” Albus sniffed at the mention of Scorpius’s crush on his cousin. “But lately I’ve… well, I’ve imagined a different Weasley cousin being the reason I’m gifted a jumper.”

“Is it Louis? Everyone falls for Louis! It’s his Veela. Can men even be Veelas? Ugh, don’t say Louis.”

“Nah, I’m more of a brunette guy, myself,” Scorpius had no idea where his coyness came from, but he liked being able to flirt with Albus without worrying that the other boy would reject him.

“But… they’re all mostly redheads. And Hugo is much too young… So that only leaves…” Scorpius looked at him expectantly. “Me? You… you like me?”

“Yeah. I like you. And you like me. Or, at least, you did? And Albus, I really like that jumper. I’d like to keep it.” Scorpius squeezed Albus’s hand and placed his other hand on his cheek, while he leaned in for a short, but passionate kiss.

Albus kept his eyes closed for a beat after they broke the kiss and then opened them wide, “That was the best moment of my life.” Scorpius giggled and leaned in for another, longer, kiss.

Later that night, as all the Weasleys gathered at the Burrow for Christmas dinner, Scorpius caught Molly’s eye in all the chaos. She smiled at his and Albus’s matching jumpers and joined hands. No one needed to know that she sent that jumper knowing full well the two boys had not yet come to their senses. After all, her plan had worked, hadn’t it? And really, that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read my fic! HUGE thanks to Sophie ([plaudiusplants](https://plaudiusplants.tumblr.com/)) for being my beta and at super short notice, at that! Feel free to find me on Tumblr at [theswiftiewholived](https://theswiftiewholived.tumblr.com/).


End file.
